


Naga and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Everybody Hates Lucifer, Guns, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Inspired by Anime, Kansas, Kidnapping, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Naga, Naga Lucifer, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Samulet, Stalking, Team Free Will, Warlock Sam Winchester, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x05;Soon after meeting Lucifer the naga, Team Free Will encounters him again only to find that he wants Castiel instead of Sam. Because of Lucifer's relentless pursuit, Dean and Sam have to protect Castiel from the nefarious naga!





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t… understand… how you can jog so fast!” Sam struggled to catch up to Castiel as they did their routine runs on the school’s track. Sam was good at running, considering when he was young he accidentally performed a spell that would increase his stamina on himself, but Castiel was something completely different. It appeared as if he could run an entire marathon without getting tired, which used to confuse Castiel, but now he was accustomed to it. Castiel slowed down until he was strolling, Sam coming to stand beside him after a moment, out of breath. “Crap, Cas,” he said, waving his hand. A water bottle appeared and he gulped it down without stopping, Castiel chuckling a little.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I’ve always seemed to have a talent for running.” Sam rolled his eyes with a smile, the bottle disappearing once he was done with it. Sam took in gulps of air, his body returning to normal.

 

“Seriously,” Sam commented, “you’re a friggin’ God or something.” Castiel blushed and looked away.

 

“I’m nothing compared to such a superior being,” Castiel said, smiling a little. Sam laughed, shaking his head.

 

“C’mon, then how do you explain how fast you are?” Sam wondered aloud. Castiel shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure,” he said, knitting his brow, “come to think of it, I’ve only been running this well ever since I arrived here.” Castiel paused, thinking. Ever since he’d come to Academiae Inferno, he’d noticed odd changes in himself; his normally pale skin was turning more tan, and he was gaining some muscles. He didn’t have much, though, so there wasn’t much of a difference in him. Sam smiled.

 

“Well, at any rate, I’m gonna need a friggin’ car to catch up to you next time.” Castiel smiled back, the two quiet for a moment. They continued to walk, slowly speeding up their pace until they were leisurely jogging once more. They heard a deep laugh from behind them, turning to see a familiar acquaintance. Sam scowled, Castiel looking warily.

 

“Hello, Sssam,” Lucifer hissed, smirking, “how’ve you been?” Sam rolled his eyes once more, though angrily.

 

“Fine,” he said drily. Lucifer chuckled.

 

“Your scent smells amazing with sweat running down your skin. However…” He set his sight on Castiel, snake-like eyes blinking in a frightening way. Castiel gulped as Lucifer slithered closer, bending down to look at him with a haunting smile. “Who are you, my darling prey?” Castiel froze, shuddering.

 

“C-Castiel,” he stuttered. Lucifer chuckled again.

 

“Ah, Casstiel,” he purred, his tail moving around to end in front of Castiel. Castiel stopped, looking up at Lucifer with fear in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, and your scent… It smells strangely human.” Sam scoffed.

 

“Stop trying to get into the garden and leave us alone,” he ordered. He held out his hand and Castiel took it, climbing carefully over Lucifer’s tail and out of the circle. Lucifer smirked widely, keeping his eyes trained on Castiel.

 

“Oh, it isn’t you both I’m after now,” he replied devilishly, “I don’t need you anymore.” Sam furrowed his brow from confusion. “Your ssssweet smelling friend here is the one I want.” Castiel looked down, face flushing from embarrassment. Lucifer bent down, tail nearing Castiel’s leg. “My dear Casstiel,” he said, taking Castiel’s hand and pressing his lips to it. Castiel continued to blush as Lucifer pulled away, putting his hand to Castiel’s cheek. Lucifer looked him over, Castiel avoiding his eyes as he licked his lips with his forked tongue. “I bet you’d be a delicious meal, wouldn’t you?” Castiel backed away, breaking free from Lucifer’s hold.

 

“I- I think we should be going now,” Castiel said, stumbling over his words. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

“And you as well,” Lucifer said lowly. Castiel gave a short nod before he and Sam began to run, Castiel feeling as if Lucifer’s eyes were burning into the back of his head as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked to Castiel worriedly as Castiel picked at his food that day at lunch, not really eating. He merely played with his macaroni and cheese, taking a small sip from the juice box he’d brought. Dean smiled a little at that, finding the habit cute, but it melted away as soon as Castiel glanced away nervously. Sam was also silent, making Dean feel anxiety settle in his gut.

 

“Guys, did something happen?” Sam and Castiel exchanged a look, Castiel swallowing nervously.

 

“It’s nothing,” Castiel lied unconvincingly, “everything’s f-fine.” Dean sighed, shaking his head, and looked deeply into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Cas, I know you stutter when you’re scared. You can tell me. Is someone bothering you?” Castiel looked down at his lunch tray and nodded a little. Dean looked around, not knowing whether to beat up the bastard or up his game when it came to keeping Castiel protected. His eyes finally landed on a certain blonde-haired naga that was staring intently at Castiel, Dean glaring at him. Lucifer casually glanced to him before resetting his eyes on Castiel. Dean took up his fork and absentmindedly began stabbing at his food, trying to take out his anger on something rather than someone.

 

Castiel watched, concerned, as Dean continued to angrily stab what he'd bought for lunch. “Um, Dean,” he began, then freezing. Dean didn’t flinch as he accidentally thrust the ends of the fork into the back of his hand, leaving it there for a moment. Castiel blinked rapidly, afraid, Sam doing the same from surprise before Dean ripped it out, the prongs covered in bits of red while Dean’s hand easily healed up, leaving behind no scars. Castiel sighed from relief, then looked over his shoulder. He gasped and his eyes went wide to see Lucifer had gotten closer, turning back to his food as he started to tremble. He felt a foot gently kick his own under the table, and Castiel looked to Dean, lips parted. He felt his cheeks heat up as he kicked back, their legs coming to wrap around one another comfortingly.

 

As soon as the end of period bell rang, Dean went to Castiel’s side and stayed there. He continued to stare menacingly at Lucifer, holding his amulet tightly. Castiel put a hand to his shoulder and Dean let go of it, his arm coming to wrap around Castiel’s waist. Castiel smiled a little at the small gesture as they walked out, but froze when he heard slithering. Dean hugged him tighter, the slithering far off but still audible. Castiel paused, looking down at his feet. “I have to get to class,” he said quietly, “and our classes are on either side of the school.” Dean nodded a little.

 

“Just call me if you need me,” Dean murmured, even though he hated leaving Castiel alone. After what happened with the Shtriga, having Lucifer on Castiel’s tail made his blood boil. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “I’ll see you around, sunshine.” Castiel hugged Dean gently before pulling away, Castiel readjusting his backpack as he turned around. He began to walk to class, wary of his surroundings, but froze when he heard a soft slithering. He spun around and saw the end of a tail disappearing down a different hallway, letting out the breath he was holding.

 

When he got into class he went through his schedule in his head, searching for Lucifer in his mind. He closed his eyes when he found he never remembered having Lucifer in any of them, continuing on with his day. Dean walked him home and stuck around for awhile along with Sam, who kept a lookout. The routine went like this for a few days until Lucifer seemed no longer interested in Castiel, much to everyone’s relief.

 

A day about a week later, Castiel was going to his dorm after a long day of classes and extra work, it late at night. He yawned and adjusted his backpack, hearing the soft moving of something over the floor behind him. He didn’t think much of it, being too tired, until something large and sand-colored came to block his path. His eyes widened and he turned, seeing Lucifer wearing a large smirk. “Hello, Casstiel,” he greeted, voice dripping with insincerity. Castiel gulped.

 

“H-hello, Lucifer,” he stammered, “how a-are you?” Lucifer let out a contented sigh, leaning down to him.

 

“I’ve been dying to see you,” Lucifer purred instead, continuing to move around Castiel, creating a large wall with his tail. Castiel began to hyperventilate, stepping back as he tried to find a way out, which was fruitless. “But that Dean of yourssss kept me away.” Castiel wrenched his eyes shut, holding his backpack close. “Now we’re alone, my dearesssst prey.” Castiel was helpless as Lucifer went down into the hole he’d created, in front of him with his arms crossed.

 

“L-Lucifer, please, I-”

 

“Hush,” Lucifer said quietly, “nothing will happen to you as long as you listen to me.” Castiel felt his breathing grow erratic, heart beating a mile a minute, as black spots dotted his vision. “Oh, you’re fainting, aren’t you?” Lucifer didn’t seem bothered by it, watching with a grin as Castiel’s world faded to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel woke up he found himself in a dark room, blinking to adjust. He could feel something holding him, and he couldn’t move his arms or legs. He gasped, a figure coming into focus; Lucifer. “You’ve woken up,” Lucifer observed with a smile, “now we can have some fun.” Castiel looked down to see Lucifer’s tail coiled around him tightly enough to keep him in place. He turned away, wrenching his eyes shut.

 

“Pl-please don’t hurt me,” he begged, “please.” Lucifer chuckled deeply, nearing him.

 

“My darling Casstiel,” he hissed, “why would I hurt you? Your scent smells so delicious, much better than that of anyone else in this school. I can see why that Winchester boy has taken a liking to you.” Castiel gasped as the tail constricted around him slightly, making it a bit harder to breathe. “You smell sweet but you would taste savory, wouldn’t you?” Lucifer continued. Castiel began to struggle in his hold, Lucifer shaking his head and tightening his grip some more. Castiel ceased his movement, eyes wide with tears welling up in them.

 

“Now,” Lucifer started, “why don’t we strike a deal?” Castiel felt a tear slip down his cheek.

 

“Wh-what k-kind of d-deal?” he questioned at a squeak. Lucifer smirked.

 

“I’ll let you live on one condition.” Lucifer moved around him, studying Castiel with a predatory stare. He chuckled once more, Castiel feeling the end of Lucifer’s tail nudging against his foot. Lucifer leaned forward, eyes closed, and Castiel felt his forked tongue lick a stripe up his cheek. “I want you to become my mate.” Castiel’s breath stuttered in his chest. He didn’t want to be a naga’s mate, and he could only imagine what Lucifer would do to him given his record. “I promise I will shower you with affection and give you whatever you dessssire, my prey,” Lucifer cooed, “I only ask for your body in return.” Castiel gasped as the end of the tail slithered up and caressed his ass, tapping gently. “It won’t hurt, I’ll make you feel the most pleasure you’ve ever experienced.” Castiel felt more hot tears roll down his face, falling onto Lucifer’s tail. A hand came to rest on his cheek, wiping them away. “Don’t cry, Casstiel, this is merely a small sacrifice compared to what I could be taking - your life.” Castiel cried out as the tail dipped into his pants, pulling them down. “Will you ssssubmit to me, my mate?” Castiel sobbed, shaking his head.

 

“N-never,” he choked out, “never.” Lucifer scowled, then smiled wickedly.

 

“I suppose I’ll be having a large dinner, then.” Castiel watched in horror as Lucifer’s jaw began to unhinge, growing large enough to swallow him whole. Castiel screamed, wishing he could call for Dean, for anyone, but he knew no one could hear him. The tail wound even tighter around him, squeezing the air out of him. He could feel his body about to cave in, Lucifer’s hot breath on the back of his neck as he prepared to strike, when the door to the room was kicked down, light flooding in.

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried, seeing him and Sam by the entrance. Lucifer constricted tight enough to make Castiel burst out of anger, Castiel howling from pain.

 

“Let him go, bastard!” Dean shouted, his eyes pitch black. Castiel saw Dean reach behind him and pull out a gun, pointing it at Lucifer’s head.

 

“Ah ah ah,” Lucifer chided, rounding to be beside Castiel, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s temple, “one move and I will kill him.”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Dean realized he wasn’t getting an answer from Castiel, he had immediately ripped off the amulet and stormed to Lucifer’s room, Sam by his side. He was met with a horrible sight of Castiel about to be eaten alive by Lucifer, fear gripping his heart uncharacteristically for a moment. He scowled, but his mind went blank when he found he had no way out. Lucifer could kill Castiel within a moment’s notice, and he probably wouldn’t even be able to fire a shot off before the life was crushed out of him.

 

“Dean,” Castiel choked, his breathing heavy and eyes lidded. He was fading, and fast, Dean not knowing it if was to go unconscious or die.

 

“The offer is sssstill on the table, my love,” Lucifer purred into Castiel’s ear, “you can leave him and be mine.” Castiel blinked slowly, shaking his head.

 

“N-no… D-Dean is…” Lucifer growled and Castiel’s head fell forward, Dean screaming from anger. He rushed at Lucifer, firing off shot after shot into his tail. Lucifer cried out from pain, Sam taking the opportunity to raise his hand and turn it to a fist. Lucifer grabbed for his throat as he suffocated, Dean climbing up between the cracks in the tail to get to Castiel.

 

“Cas, Cas!” Dean tried, attempting to pry him free. Lucifer continued taking gasps of air, Dean turning to him, hands fists. “No one touches my damn Castiel!” He socked Lucifer in the face, the naga going unconscious. His tail quickly uncoiled and fell into a heap on the floor, Dean pushing it out of the way to get to Castiel. 

 

“Is he okay?!” Sam asked, running over. He bent down to him as Dean shook his shoulder gently.

 

“Damn it, Cas, I’m not losing you again!” Dean checked Castiel’s pulse and found it weak, his breathing shallow. “Son of a bitch!” Without preamble he pressed his lips to Castiel’s, breathing air into his lungs before pushing down onto his chest above his heart.

 

“I’ll go get help,” Sam said as he ran down the hallway. Dean growled.

 

“You bastard! Use a damn spell!” He had no choice but to keep going, Castiel’s eyes shooting open as he took in fast breaths of air. Dean stared into his eyes, teeth grinding. “What the Hell, Cas?!” Castiel, instead of answering, hugged Dean tight. Dean was surprised by the action, but didn’t pry Castiel away. He hooked his arms under Castiel’s knees and hauled him up, Castiel crying into his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean said, trying to comfort him like his other half would, “everything’s okay now, I got you.” Dean paused, turning to grab Castiel’s backpack, no matter how trivial it seemed to him. He knew Castiel loved the little bee, and so he took it with him as he brought Castiel back to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cas, seriously, are you alright?” Castiel laid in the infirmary of the school once again, a heart monitor hooked up to him and xrays behind him. Thankfully he didn’t have to go to the hospital, not having sustained any injuries. Dean sat in the seat beside his bed, holding his hand, the amulet now around his neck.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said for what would probably was the hundredth time. Dean seemed skeptical, sighing.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner, I should’ve walked you home…” Castiel pat Dean’s hand lightly.

 

“It’s alright. He would’ve come after me no matter what - it’s not your fault.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

 

“That’s no excuse, Cas. I should’ve kept a closer eye on you.” Castiel pouted, letting out a breath. He knew no matter how many times he assured Dean he was perfectly fine, Dean would continue to beat himself up for it.

 

“You can’t protect me from everyone,” he said quietly, resting his head on the pillow, yet keeping his eyes on Dean’s. “There’s some people - some things - that you can’t protect me from.” He didn't know what drove him to say this but he knew it was true. Dean looked away guiltily.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t try hard enough.” Castiel chuckled, albeit half-heartedly.

 

“Everything you do for me is above and beyond. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Castiel closed his eyes gently and continued to hold onto Dean’s hand. “You mean quite a lot to me, Dean.” Dean smiled and watched Castiel as he laid there silently, both content with one another’s presence. Dean glanced to Sam, who stood in the doorway with a smile of his own, Dean rolling his eyes. Sam held up his hands and chuckled, leaving the room. Dean then turned back to Castiel, seeing his human had peacefully fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Dean introduces Castiel to a new friend, but his fears get the best of him. Will the new ally drain Castiel of all his blood? Will Dean one day decide to finish off his soul? Will Benny ever guess what Castiel is? Find out in 1x06; Vampire and a Demon!


End file.
